


The Goat In The Bathtub

by wankiero



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wankiero/pseuds/wankiero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All John wanted to do was go home, have a cup of tea, bath, watch some crap telly and go to bed. But instead he comes home to quite the opposite</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Goat In The Bathtub

John Watson is a fool to guilt tricks. That is what takes him here, St Barts morgue asking Molly Hooper a very strange, at least from John, request

It started after a long day’s work at the Doctors GP. Two hypochondriacs, one prostate exam, three colds and a bucket load of papers. All he wanted to do was go home, have a cup of tea, bathe, watch some crap telly and go to bed. But instead he came home to quite the opposite

‘’Sherlock!’’ he called through the letter box ‘’The doors bolted!’’ no reply. John banged on the door until it opens to reveal Mrs Hudson.

‘’John dear, sorry, I didn’t realise it was bolted. I don’t know what Sherlocks up to’’ John sighed and stepped past his land lady and trudged up the stairs.

Once inside his flat he looked over at Sherlock who was sprawled in all directions on the couch. ‘’Why was the door bolted?’’ He enquired as he stripped off his coat and headed into the kitchen.

‘’Mycroft wouldn’t go away’’ Sherlock said, his voice bland. John shook his head and opened the kettle when- ‘’SHERLOCK!’’ John stormed into the living area where his flat mate rolled his eyes. ‘’Eyes! In the kettle!’'

‘’And? Where was I supposed to put them’’ Sherlock asked, genuinely believing that it was a perfectly reasonable question. John just stormed back into the kitchen and slammed the kettle down and braced himself against the counter.

Normally, it wouldn’t have gotten to John but he had a plan and looked forward to his relaxing night in. He took in a deep breath and walked back into the sitting room where Sherlock still lay. ‘’I’m going for a bath, if you need anything then..just, you know what, just don’t need anything’’ Sherlock didn’t reply so John walked into the bathroom and pulled back the curtain and once again ‘’SHERLOCK!’’ which was closely followed by John marching into the sitting room ‘’Goat carcass! In the bath!’’ John was feeling light headed and could feel his face going bright red with fury and nausea.

‘’Oh yes, sorry about that’’ Is all Sherlock said.

John had had it with Sherlocks experiments, his lack of common decency and his childlike behaviour He was sick of coming home and finding body parts, sick of not having time to wind down after a hard days work. So he told Sherlock this. ‘’I’m done Sherlock, I can’t live like this, with you!’’ He fumed ‘’The eye balls, the body parts, the skull, the fucking goat! And worst of all you. You don’t care. You don’t care about my day, how inconvenient and difficult it has been and how frustrated you make me. See, you’re not even looking at me now.’’ It was true, Sherlock had his eyes closed with his fingers steepled under his chin. That was it. ‘’Fuck you Sherlock Holmes.’’ Was the last thing John said before he grabbed his coat, walked out of 221B slamming the door behind him.

Two days passed, John had been sleeping on Sarahs couch, like he always did when he and Sherlock had an argument. It was 3am when he stirred from his light slumber by his phone buzzing at the side of him

'Can you come home now? –SH'

John huffed and put the phone back down. Five minutes later, it buzzed again.

'Boring without you –SH'

Again John ignored it

'I got ride of the goat –SH'

'And the eyes –SH'

'Even the foot, not sure you’d seen that yet. –SH'

'They weren’t that important. –SH'

'The eyes were but that is only for a minor case –SH'

John read each text as they came, glad Sherlock has realised that he’s in the wrong and is trying to right it, even if it is 3am. It takes 10 minutes for the next text to arrive.

'I miss you –SH'

That was the text that got to him. It was a simple text but something inside John stirred, he felt slightly guilty and also confused by how surprisingly endearing he was finding Sherlock after his last text. It had been two days and as ridiculous as it was, he missed Sherlock too. Sarah was nice but she was, as Sherlock put it, boring.

'I know you’re awake –SH'

He couldn’t have possibly known, John thought, but then again, he is Sherlock.

'Spying on me? –JW'

'No need, I know where you are. The sofa can’t be comfortable, come home. I don’t even want the eyes anymore, I washed the kettle, I promise –SH'

'Is this your version of an apology –JW'

'I’m sorry. –SH'

'Now come home –SH'

'Okay. –JW'

*****

Before going home the next day John had had time to think over the conversation the night before and what he said to Sherlock in their argument, they were harsh, even though on some level he deserved it, but Johns conscience got the better of him and He thought about the eyes, and how Sherlock had mentioned they’d been for a case. This brings us to St Barts.

‘’Eyes? Like..Human eyes?’’ Molly asks suspiciously and John sighed.

‘’Yes please’’ John says biting his lip ‘’It’s a piece offering for Sherlock. We had a fight’’ it takes a few moments before Molly sighs and nods leading John into the lab, She warns him it’s only a one time thing and sends John on his way.

John arrives home, peels off his jacket, damp from the rain and walks into the kitchen where Sherlocks leaning over the..sink? odd.  
‘’Hey, I’m home’’ John greets and frowns, Sherlocks doing the dishes. Maybe he should go away more often, John thinks.

‘’Good’’ is all Sherlock says as he continues to wash the pots.

‘’I brought you eyes’’ John says nonchalantly, as simply as he’d say ‘I brought milk’. Sherlock stops what he’s doing and turns to face John, looks at his face and then his hands where a jar is held, a Supermarket bag on his arm.

‘’John Watson, you never fail to impress me’’ Sherlock practically beams and takes the eye balls.

‘’Wait a moment’’ John reaches into his plastic bag and pulls out petri dishes, name tags and a few round jars ‘’No more putting stuff in the kettle’’ Sherlock nods and takes his things, instantly setting them up on the kitchen table and getting to work, John watches, Sherlock was marvelling the new equipment like new toys, John admires how Sherlock can be so smart but yet so childlike.

Later, John has a bath, watches crap telly, has a cup of tea and relaxes. His ridiculous flat mate sprawled on the sofa, but this time he’s made room for John.


End file.
